Thinking of You
by Draco Malfoy7
Summary: Serena thinks of her mother but she can't for long.
1. Moon

Thinking of You  
  
Serena looked up at the moon and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She brushed it away with her hand. She had been thinking about her mother. She wished that she could tell her about she was always worried about losing a battle and that the world would fall to one of those creeps that would try to destroy it. Yea she had her friends but they wouldn't understand like a mother would. She wondered if her mother saw all the battles she fought and how hard she had to fight to keep the world she knew as home safe. She just couldn't help wanting to be able to talk with her mother but she couldn't and she knew it. She couldn't stand that though. It hurt her so much to know that she wouldn't be able to talk to her mother until she died and that just ate at her heart so much. She felt more cascade down her cheek. She walked away from her window and went over to her bed and sat down at the edge. She pressed her hands to her eyes and cried. She felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Mina smiling down at her. Serena smiled back up at her. "What is wrong Serena?" asked Mina. "Nothing." replied Serena. "You don't cry for nothing. Now what is wrong?" said Mina. "I was wondering if my mother could se the battles. If see knew how hard we fight to keep this world we know as home safe. If she knows how much I miss her.," cried Serena. Serena, I am sure she knows how hard you fight not just for this world but for the people and everything on it. You have many friend that will stand behind you all the way, until this world is safe." smiled Mina. "Thanks Mina. Why are you here?" asked Serena. "Luna came in and saw you crying and she teleported me into your room. She may not show it a lot but she does care about you Serena." replied Mina. "I know she does and I care about her. I am always being a flake because I am afriad to lose the battles with the enemy and they will destory our world, but nobody knew that until now. That is the same reason I am always doing bad in school. I am afriad." said Serena. "Serena. We are all scared. We are all afraid, but we do not know the pressure that you have being out leader and it is you that always saves the world. We have nothing to do with it." said Mina. "Yes you do. If I didn't have my friends with me I would be nothing I wouldn't be able to fight. You guys give me the strength and courage to go on and fight. If you weren't here with me there would be no Earth."cried Serena. "Serena. You would protect this world even if we weren't here." said Mina. "your probably right. I couldn't stands to see this world go down to one of those creeps that keep trying to destroy it." replied Serena. "Well Serena it is getting very late. I should be going." smiled Mina. "Ok. See ya Mina." replied Serena. "Serena if you're up to it tommorrow maybe we can go shopping or go to the movies?" Serena nodded her head. Mina smiled and left the room. Serena crawled the rest of the way onto the bed and lied on her back. She felt Luna jump up onto the bed. Serena said, "Luna you know that i love you right?" "Yes Serena I know." replied Luna. Serena smiled down at the cat. She rolled over onto her side and fell in to a peaceful sleep. 


	2. The Dream

Thinking of You  
  
Serena looked up at the moon and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She brushed it away with her hand. She had been thinking about her mother. She wished that she could tell her about she was always worried about losing a battle and that the world would fall to one of those creeps that would try to destroy it. Yea she had her friends but they wouldn't understand like a mother would. She wondered if her mother saw all the battles she fought and how hard she had to fight to keep the world she knew as home safe. She just couldn't help wanting to be able to talk with her mother but she couldn't and she knew it. She couldn't stand that though. It hurt her so much to know that she wouldn't be able to talk to her mother until she died and that just ate at her heart so much. She felt more cascade down her cheek. She walked away from her window and went over to her bed and sat down at the edge. She pressed her hands to her eyes and cried. She felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Mina smiling down at her. Serena smiled back up at her. "What is wrong Serena?" asked Mina. "Nothing." replied Serena. "You don't cry for nothing. Now what is wrong?" said Mina. "I was wondering if my mother could se the battles. If see knew how hard we fight to keep this world we know as home safe. If she knows how much I miss her.," cried Serena. Serena, I am sure she knows how hard you fight not just for this world but for the people and everything on it. You have many friend that will stand behind you all the way, until this world is safe." smiled Mina. "Thanks Mina. Why are you here?" asked Serena. "Luna came in and saw you crying and she teleported me into your room. She may not show it a lot but she does care about you Serena." replied Mina. "I know she does and I care about her. I am always being a flake because I am afriad to lose the battles with the enemy and they will destory our world, but nobody knew that until now. That is the same reason I am always doing bad in school. I am afriad." said Serena. "Serena. We are all scared. We are all afraid, but we do not know the pressure that you have being out leader and it is you that always saves the world. We have nothing to do with it." said Mina. "Yes you do. If I didn't have my friends with me I would be nothing I wouldn't be able to fight. You guys give me the strength and courage to go on and fight. If you weren't here with me there would be no Earth."cried Serena. "Serena. You would protect this world even if we weren't here." said Mina. "your probably right. I couldn't stands to see this world go down to one of those creeps that keep trying to destroy it." replied Serena. "Well Serena it is getting very late. I should be going." smiled Mina. "Ok. See ya Mina." replied Serena. "Serena if you're up to it tommorrow maybe we can go shopping or go to the movies?" Serena nodded her head. Mina smiled and left the room. Serena crawled the rest of the way onto the bed and lied on her back. She felt Luna jump up onto the bed. Serena said, "Luna you know that i love you right?" "Yes Serena I know." replied Luna. Serena smiled down at the cat. She rolled over onto her side and fell in to a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
